The Lost Two
by piperserenity
Summary: Vegeta has secrets from his past, but what does that have to do with a boy that shows up with his name, and a girl that has been kidnaped by a new evil none of the Z fighters have heard of...takes place after GT
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
When Vegeta still worked for Freeza:  
  
Vegeta answered the blinking light beside his bed that signaled he had an incoming transmission. "Vegeta you have a visitor in the main lobby." The ugly green alien told him. "Who is it?" he asked gruffly. "A woman sir, she says the matter is very urgent. And I would advise you to hurry down here before lord Freeza finds out she is here. You know how he gets if he thinks you have been slacking." Vegeta merely nodded as he exited his room.  
  
He walked into the lobby, and over to the alien. The alien pointed in the direction of the woman. Before Vegeta started over to where she sat he looked at the alien, "And exactly what makes you think I care whether Freeza thinks I have been slacking?"  
  
The woman stood up when he reached her, "Do you recognize me?" He looked at her for a moment, "Of course, you are the one I got drunk with a while back. Now what do you want woman, I do not have time for small talk."  
  
The 5'6', green-eyed woman took a deep breath. She was very pretty, espceially for a space pirate. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, in a unruly style. She looked at Vegeta as she let her air back out. "Well, as a result of the event that occurred three months ago...umm...I am pregnant."  
  
Vegeta felt as if someone had punched him in the gut very hard, he also felt sick, he pushed these emotions back and let anger set in. He grabbed the woman and took into a part of the building where no one could hear.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "If I was not sure I would not be here." "Well how do I know it is mine?" he asked her. She gave him a scalding look, "What do you take me for? I know it is yours because you are the only I was with in the past six months, and I am only three months pregnant."  
  
Vegeta let the anger that was welling up inside him out by punching the wall, so hard it left a hole. "Why did you come back?" he questioned after thinking on it? "Well, because I know what happened to your people, and figured maybe you would want any saiyans that were born, considering there are but a handful left. Plus I do not know what to do."  
  
They sat in silence for hour upon hour. The woman kept giving Vegeta questioning glances, but he hadnt moved from his spot where he leaned against the wall. Nor did he open his eyes. Finally after about six hours he moved and went to the window to look out. He began to speak, "Listen here woman, I will admitt that I do not want this child. However, it is no reason for me to let a good warrior to go to waste. Espceailly not one of royal saiyan descendence. This is how it will be: Since I do not want Freeza finding out about this child, you move to the moon of this planet. There is a fairly big city there. You will have no action during your pregnancy, and will be stable for the child while it needs you. I will provide the support you need, but do not expect me around often. Do you understand?" Vegeta looked over at her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
The next six months passed fairly quickly, and Vegeta didn't have as many assignments as he usually applied for. Although Nappa and Radvitz thought this odd, they didn't say anything.  
  
Vegeta arrived on the moon in the ninth moon, to be ambushed by the woman's servant, saying she had went into labor.  
  
Vegeta remained clam the entire time, not that he was really interested anyway. After 29 hours and 12 minutes of complianing, and screaming, Vegeta heard crys come from inside the delivery room. The nurse came out of the room with a very small bundle in her arms. She handed it to Vegeta, without his ever implying he would accept. He looked annoyed as the nurse smalled and quickly walked away. He started to yell when a soft cry got his attention.  
  
He looked at the baby in his arms, then opened the blanket to find a tail. She, yes it was a girl, to Vegeta's astonishment, he had honestly never even thought it would be a girl. She was however his. 'Daughter' he thought to himself. As those words crossed his mind something inside him happened. Something that would take a few more people, and a loss of many battles to complete, but she had been the very first to pierce the great prince Vegeta's heart.  
  
Seven years passed and Vegeta spent a fair amount of time with his daughter, enough to make her worship the ground he walked on. She was becoming quite the fighter. He had taught her most of his moves, and how to fly. Vegeta also taught her fighting tactics, but he never taught her to be evil. He was always the best person he could be around her, and not really because he wanted to be, but because he had to be, for her sake. Tear, his daughter, was going to be something great one day, so he now had all the more reason to beat Freeza.  
  
Tear sat with her father and Nappa while they listened to the battle between Radvitz and the man they had called Kakorott. When she had finally given up on asking them if she could hear she fell asleep. When Radvitz was killed Vegeta picked his daughter up and took her back to the planet's moon. He kissed her goodbye before he left to fight his life changing battle, little did he know it would be last time he saw her.  
  
Shortly after Vegeta's leaving, Tear's mother got restless, and being a pirate she needed adventure. So she packed up her stuff, droped her daughter off at Vegeta's door and headed into space. Tear was then, thankfully, picked up by a few of her mother's friends. They were good people, and they raised Tear.  
  
Somewhere around the time of Tear's Birth  
  
Chichi screamed in pain as she felt another contraction wash over. Goku looked at the sheet over her stomach, and more blood was speeing onto it. He became wozy and the nurse had to make him leave the room.  
  
He exited and went to sit down beside Bulma and Krillian. Then they doctor's and nurses came running out of the room with Chichi's hospital bed. A look of horror passed over Goku's face. Bulma was the one asking questions, "What is going on doctor?"  
  
Bulma came back over to Goku, "They have to do an emergancy C-section. She has had a major loss of blood, and no progress. But don't your they said everything would be fine, if anything happens they will come and get us."  
  
Another hour passed, the doctor finally reached the baby. "Nurse we are going to need two blankets, there appears to be two babies here." The nurse, who had already been in 16 labors that night nodded and grabed another blanket. The doctor quickly handed her the healthy baby girl, and proceeded to get the boy out. The boy had major blood loss, and in the chaos of the room the baby girl got dimissed, and handed to a nurse who put her in the wrong bed. 


	2. Dreams and the Lost Two

Hi...I hope you all liked the Prologue I am relitively new at this so please for give for some of my goof ups. And please tell me if you think I am going about this chapter the right way, it was hard for me to write this chapter because of the situations. So I any of you have any suggestions Please let me. Tankz  
Anna0  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere around three to four years after DBGT  
  
Vegeta awoke with a jump, he shoot up from his spot in the bed and looked around the dark room. The only motion in the room was the curtains blowing in the breeze and Bulma's steady breathing. He looked at her before getting up and retreating to the balcony to think.  
  
He stood against the wall and looked up at the crescent moon, 'Another dream about Tear. What could it possibly mean?'  
  
He had been having reoccuring dreams about his daughter often lately, so often Bulma had come to be concerned. He had told her about Tear sometime ago, and she had understood, although it took a little while.  
  
He had not seen his daughter since she was seven years old, and all of a sudden he starts dreaming about her. Vegeta questioned his sanity every now and then, however, he was sure the dreams must mean something. And it was not like he had not looked for her after the battles with Freeza were finally over. When he had went looking for Kakorott he had also been looking for Tear.  
  
He had searched everywhere, but had only found her mother. When she had told him what she had done, he almost killed her. As a matter of fact he was about to but something had distracted him, and he let her live. After these many years he wasn't sure if his daughter was alive or dead.  
  
'Tear, please be ok.' He thought before returning to his room.  
  
Meanwhile at Gohan's house  
  
Gohan stood at the edge of the river as Videl put her hand on his shoulder startling him. "Was it the girl again?" she asked as she took her place beside him.  
  
He gave a sigh, "No, I stopped having those dreams along time ago, you know that. I was just wondering if she was ever real. Ya know, I felt so connected to her in some weird way."  
  
Videl gave a slight smile as they sat in silence and watched the river roll by.  
  
The Next Morning in a House in West City  
  
Zia awoke with the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She barely made her way down the stairs to the coffee, having to manuver her way through toys and block pieces, which hurt very badly if stepped on.  
  
After having her first cup of coffee she fixed breakfast and did some laundry, which was very rare for her, she usually made the boys fend for themselves.  
  
She dressed and went to the mirror, she let out an annoyed sigh. She was by no means ugly, she was a very attractive girl. She had a pretty face with ice blue eyes, and hair of light blonde hair with the natrual black streaks in it that fell to the middle of her back set of her face features. She had a tone, shapely body with curves in the right places. Her outfitts were not always suttle though, she usually wore a black mini skort and some sort of tank, with knee high black boots.  
  
When she was finished getting ready she looked at the clock, 'Oh man, I am runinning so freaking late.' She ran down the hall to the red door and knocked, but did not hesitate to enter.  
  
'Of course he is still asleep, he could sleep through an earthquake.' She shook her head, "VEGETA!! Get up, come on. I need you to take Cayden today, and make sure he is ready to go Terri's when I get home." When he stirred slightly but didn't give up she gave up and went over and punched him in the side.  
  
She had to laugh when he jumped about three feet into the air, "Have you lost your senseless mind?" he said gruffly. But she had already left the room.  
  
'Damn...annoying...stupid...oh well I had better get up before she gives me a headache from all of the yelling.' He walked out of his room to the room in between his and Zia's.  
  
She was already laying beside Cayden in his child's bed, trying to wake him up pleasently. The sun shown down into the room showing the colors of gray and bule. Vegeta just stood and watched until he was noticed. His stern facial features gave him a somewhat hard, yet gentle look. He had black eyes, and black hair to match. His hair was cut short and none hung in his face except for the the piece over his right eye. His body was muscular, although not to much so, and tan.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? I have to go, I am late for a meeting." Zia said as she ran out the door past him.  
  
"What exactly do you want me to do with him?" Vegeta asked as he entered the kitchen with Cayden on his shoulders. Zia turned to him with the look in her eyes that meant something was coming.  
  
"Do not even start that with me Veg, you know very what I want you to do. Watch him while I am gone, make sure he doesn't kill himself, keep him fed, and just please have him ready when I get home. And so help me if he is not ready I will kill you Veg." Zia said rasing her eyebrow as she spoke.  
  
"Are you still mad about the other night, or is this never ending bad mood becoming a habit for you?" he asked sitting down at the table.  
  
He ducked just in time to avoid the energy blast she had fired at him, "NO!! And don't even start with me." She quickly kissed Cayden bye and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Vegeta looked at his Cayden, "She is so easy to get to uhh?" the two year old boy just smiled.  
  
Zia sat in the lobby of Capsule Corp. waiting to get into her interview. She still had no idea what she was going to tell them, so she practiced a few choices in her head. 'Ok..hi I am Zia Turnner, and I am 17. I know I may be a little young for the position, but I have a masters in engenieering and mechanics. I was taught by my mother very young and finished lower levels school at eight. I am a hard worker and...' she paused and shook her head. 'Come on Zia get it together, these people don't know you, what would Bulma Breifs have against you? So what is worng with you?'  
  
She took a deep breath and started over, 'Hi I am Zia Turnner. I am not from earth, and am part alien, saiyan to be specific, and can blow things up really well.' She laughed out loud at herself after this one.  
  
She had been there an hour and her nerves started to subside, her mind began to wonder. The date crossed her mind and she froze. The room stood still to her, and memories came flooding back into her mind.  
  
Her mother, Katira, had been dead seven years today. She could hardly believe it. This also meant that in two more months Vegeta's mom, Tear, would have been dead for ten years.  
  
Zia felt the tears welling up inside her, but she kept them dormant, as she had for the past seven years. Both her and Vegeta's mothers had been half saiyans, and best friends. Tear the daughter of the last saiyan prince, and Katira the lost child of the one they called Kakorott, or Goku.  
  
Both of them had fallen at the hands of the evil queen of the planet Kalatarion, Pakeria. She had not been that strong when they had frist met, but as time past Pakeria became more and more of a threat. First she killed their fathers, which Zia to admitt she was to young to remember.  
  
Then she killed their mothers. Vegeta, her half sister Nila, and she had been forced to leave the fight and go start over again. For some strange reason their journey had brought them to the small earth.  
  
'And now there is only Veg, Cayden, and I. Nila had to go be brave with her husband and get killed fighting Pakeria two weeks after Cayden was born. Damn it!!' it ticked her off just thinking about it.  
  
So their they were, she and Veg, the two lost ones. The descendents of the first two lost ones. They were the grandchildren Vegeta and Goku never knew about.  
  
Zia's thoughts were interupped as a man with lavender hair broke in, "Excuse me, miss Turnner, we are ready for you." She slowly got up and followed him down the hall. 


	3. Nerves, Fights, and Powerlevels

Hi...I just want to gives my thanks for the reviews, and for the advice, very helpful. Well here is chapter 2...And as always advice is more than welcome(  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta stood with his back against the large oak tree in the park as he watched Cayden play from afar. He couldn't help but notice some of the looks some of the girls that passed gave him.  
  
He was almost used to the annoying stares girls gave him now, and he had to admitt that sometimes it was flattering, but most of the time it was just annoying. Veg was 18 and had only had one girlfriend, and it was about a year and half ago.  
  
He knew the reason no one could ever really get to him, although he had refused to admitt it to himself for a long time, but eventually accepted it. Refusing himself the right to have the thought cross his mind was the way he was kept sane.  
  
Veg looked on as Cayden fell and scraped his knee. There was a moment of not being sure how to react on Cayden's part, the he made up his mind to cry. Veg just shook his head and laughed as the small black hair boy made his way over to him.  
  
"It hurts." He said pointing to the barely bleeding scrape. Veg bent down pretending to look really concerned.  
  
"Yes I don't think you are going to make, maybe I should just put you out of your memory." He laughed at the looked of horror that crossed the child's face. Then he picked him up and took off into the air.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
Zia took the deepest breath she could trying to calm herself again, and she held it for what seemed and eternity, or at least till the other people entered the room.  
  
Bulma came in first, followed by the boy with lavender, whom Zia assumed was her son. She was a very beautiful woman, especially for her age. Zia thought her blue green hair was too cute.  
  
Both sat down across from her and Zia's stomach started to turn as Bulma started to speak, "So, how are you today dear?" Bulma asked pushing the papers infront of her aside.  
  
Zia instantly lost her nervousness, and smiled as the woman grinned at her, "Well it had been going good so far." Zia replied.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded, "I have reviewed your transcript, resume, and application. I must say miss Turnner, that hands down you are your best candidate for our space department manager. You have the most experience of anyone of the others, and seem to know things even I don't. Therefore I would like to welcome you to Capsule Corporation." She stood to shake Zia's hand.  
  
Zia smiled and stood to return the favor, also shaking Trunks' hand. When she touched Trunks she felt something, kind of like a shock, but nothing like the normal shocks. He must have felt it to because he made eye contact for a moment before letting go.  
  
They went over some basics of the job, and Zia was told she would be able to start Monday. As Zia was headed out the door Bulma stopped her, "There is just one thing we will need from you, and it is not really something I like to do, but the employees feel better if I do. I need a blood sample to check for any blood diseases, and your medical history."  
  
Zia paniced for a moment, but realized that there was no way that she would find out that she was part saiyan, so she gave her a sample.  
  
That Night at Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta exited the gravity room for only the second time today. He had only came out once before, and that was to eat. Now he had decided that he didn't want that woman to shut off the power so he would have to wait until she woke the next morning to turn it back on.  
  
Vegeta sat at his place at the diner table, and wondered why no one was eating. Trunks and Bulma were both just sitting there looking at him.  
  
"What is it? Do you now need my approval to eat?" he asked.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "No your highness. We are waiting on Bulla. She is just a little late, but she said she would be here so we are going to wait."  
  
Vegeta let out a heavy sigh of annoyance, but held his tongue.  
  
It was another half hour before Bulla showed up. She ran in and sat down without looking up at her father, she guessed he would have something to say. Bulla had started her graduate college courses in the past two months and had been really busy. Well not totally with classes, but she wasn't about to tell her father that she was dating someone he didn't know about, and not mention skipping trips home for the guy.  
  
Vegeta was silent and everyone turnned to look at him, he was already face first into a pile of food. Bulla relaxed.  
  
Diner passed fairly pleasently, but Bulla noticed that Trunks seemed to have something on his mind, but waited till they were done eating to ask.  
  
"What is going on in that genius brain of yours big brother?" she asked as she took a drink from her glass.  
  
He looked at everyone and then took a breath, "Ok, mom and I hired this girl today and..." Bulla interuped him, "You fell in love, oh it is about time Trunks."  
  
Trunks just shook his head at her, "No, sorry. But when I was checking her blood, you know I was just scanning it through the machine for the basic stuff. The thing is that it wouldn't go through the blood type section. The screen kept reading, 'Unknown type, unknown type.' So I decided to put it through the test for alien blood traces that mom set up. But nothing ever came up that matched."  
  
Bulma made a thinking face, "Ok, but that means she still passed the disease part, so she will be fine. I mean she did know an awful lot about space, I mean things I didn't know it was important to know. It is very well possible she has some alien blood in her. Just give it a while son, and get to know her. Then if you really want to know you can just ask her."  
  
'Maybe mom, but I could have sworn that it would come up saiyan.' He thought to himself.  
  
House in West City.  
  
Zia kissed Cayden goodbye as Terri walked out the door with him. She always hated the weekends he went with his dad, because she was never really sure if he was safe. Plus Terri never really liked the idea of Zia training him. She didn't think Terri liked her at all, and that he never really did. The fact that Zia had gotten custody of Cayden had made a nad situation worse, well at least for Terri's point of view.  
  
Zia had no idea why he didn't like her, after all she was the one who totally supported his marriage to Nila. Nila had been Zia's half sister on her father's side. She had been a year older than Zia, and so young when she died.  
  
Zia stood from where she had kissed him goodbye and walked into the kitchen to find Veg rumaging through the fridge. "And what exactly are you doin?" she asked putting her hand on her hip. She seen him give a smirk.  
  
"I am baking cookies," she punched him in the arm and he didn't flinch, "Well what does it look like I am doing. Looking for something to eat."  
  
"You ate all the food today apparently." She said sitting on the counter by the sink. He slammed the fridge shut.  
  
"Does it always have to be a battle with you?" he asked starring at her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Possibly." Then she jumped down and started to stomp off down the hall.  
  
He yelled as he followed her, "You know you can not kept avoiding this conversation Zia. And you know very well that I will not let you run away from me." He entered her room and seen her at the computer typing something, and he continued ranting about little things, but she never even took notice of him.  
  
When he got quiet and sat in the chair she continued to work, but spoke to him calmly, "What is it that you want to discuss Veg? The fact that you have forbidden me to go look for and fight Pakeria, or the fact that you are a stubborn ass, or is it that the other night you ran my boyfriend off? Please pick one, and I will be gald to give it my all."  
  
He gritted his teeth at the memory of the other night. He had came home and found the human bastard kissing Zia. He knew that it was nothing to be upset over, nor was it major, but for some reason he wanted to kill the guy.  
  
"Look I still don't forgive you, and more to the matter, I do not know why you tried to kill Chris. I will, however, get over it, Veg. So if that is the problem then let it go. I also do not understand why you insist that I not go fight our parents' killer, nor do I know why you are such a jerk. These are just the great mysteries of the universe to me, and I cant even begin to explain them. Can you help me?" She turned to look at him now.  
  
He could see the anger in her eyes, fuming with every thought she had of all the times they had fought. Fighting, and not pyshical, was one of their habits. They generally saved the biggest ones for when Cayden was gone. When they weren't fighting they were ok friends, to the outside at least. Inside both had emotions neither ever let out.  
  
"Zia, Cayden needs you. You can not leave him here and go off and get yourself killed. It would not be fair to him." Veg said.  
  
"Oh please Veg, when did you turn into uncle of the year? And you honestly think I am not capable of beating her? Well I love the faith you have in me. Its always good to know that the people you are closest to have such faith in you, and trust you." She then grabed her jacket and slammed the door as she took off into the air.  
  
He sat in silence, by himself in her room for a long time thinking about different things.  
  
His thoughts were promptly interupped by the sense of a huge powerlevel. It was not to earth yet, but close enough to feel. It was horrible, worse then anything he had felt here on earth. 'Zia!' he quickly flew off in search for her.  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta felt a slight increase in someone's powerlevel as he and Bulma sat outside, but he ignored it. 'Probably one of the others flying.' Then he felt the powerlevel heading for earth. He froze, 'What?'  
  
Bulma had felt his tenseness and was about to ask what was wrong when Trunks and Bulla quickly came running outside. "What is it daddy?" Bulla asked, but Vegeta just shook his head.  
  
Son Residence  
  
Everyone was gathered around the table for Chichi's weekly family diner. They were all eating happily, that is until Gohan, Goten, and Pan droped their forks.  
  
Chichi didn't have to ask what it was, she knew the look, and the reaction to new powerlevels. All three of them were up and on their way to Capsule Corp before ChiChi or Videl could even complain.  
  
Zia flew as she wiped the tears aways from her face. Then she stopped suddenly as she felt the powerlever coming to earth, but there was something else she could feel, something close to her.  
  
She looked aroung, but for some reason she couldn't see anything, her vision was gone. It took all of her strength not to panic, then she felt someone's presence.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Zia Turnner. I must say, I am enjoying watching you try not to panic." The cold raspy voice said. Then Zia felt it come at her, but she was confused when something else came from behind her.  
  
The last thing she heard before she passed out after being hit in the back of the head was some movement and one lound grunt. 


	4. Zia's Disappearence and Kiraion

Hey everyone!! It has taken me a little longer to update this time, but school has been hectic with exams coming up and everything, but anywayz. I will be quiet and let you read chapter three.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Veg stopped in mid air, he felt the pit of his stomach twist into shapes he didn't think possible as fear washed over him. He couldn't feel the powerlevel anymore, nor could he feel Zia's.  
  
He tried to fight the coming panic as his eyes searched the surounding area. When he couldn't see anything he followed the next highest powerlevel he could find.  
  
Gohan lay on the cold ground for a second before realizing what had happened. He opened his eyes and looked over and Pan and Goten, both knocked out by whatever it was that had taken that girl.  
  
He got up and woke the others up. "Papa what was that ugly thing?" Pan said as she rubbed her head from where she had hit the ground.  
  
Gohan just shook his head. "Well I don't know, but whatever it was, we didn't even phase it." Goten said as they took to the air again.  
  
"Yeah, and the powerlevel has fadded as well." Gohan said. "But hey, do you feel that one coming this way?" Pan said as she truned to look behind her.  
  
Gohan had just began to feel it when someone came into view. "Hey, he is really cute!" Pan said, but one look from her father and she was silenced.  
  
Veg stopped infront of them and the three starred at him, and he starred back. When she could not take it anymore, Pan had to tell her realization, "Hey, doesn't he look like Vegeta?"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow in thought, and his daughter was right, this young man looked a lot like Vegeta. Except for the fact that he had an earring in his ear, and gray eyes. Gohan wondered if this was where the powerlevel was coming from, but before he could ask, the young man spoke.  
  
"I am Vegeta." He said before the weels started to turn in his head. He had known for sometime now that his and Zia's grandfather's lived on earth. However, Zia and he saw no point in telling them about themselves, it would just bring up bad memories for them. Not to mention they didn't want to jepordize their saftey, Veg and Zia had the kind of enemies that didn't play fair. They would go after your family to get you where it hurts. Therefore they had never bothered to search the others out, even though they had always thought they would run into them somewhere. But Veg had never thought it to be this soon. After all they had only been living on earth for three years.  
  
Gohan's face looked confused at Veg's words, "Exactly what do you mean, you are Vegeta?"  
  
'Well I don't see what the problem would be with telling them the truth now that I have already opened by big mouth.' Veg thought. "I mean that my name is Vegeta, but you can call be Veg if you desire. However, the business of my name, and its origin is not important at the moment. I am looking for someone, a girl with..." Gotan cut him off.  
  
"Bolnde hair with black streaks, really pretty?" Goten said hoping he would not say yes.  
  
Veg felt hope rise inside him, "So you have seen her. That means she is okay right?"  
  
"Actually, we came up on her and this other thing starting to fight, but apparently she couldn't tell what she was doing. She was looking around for him in the wrong direction. By the time we got down here he had already knocked her out. We tried to fight him, but he just put us out, when we woke up she was gone and so was he." Gohan explained.  
  
Any slight sense of hope that he had had, had faded when the man started with the word 'actually'. Now he felt angry, he could not since her, and didn't even know where to begin looking. "Well in that case you are of no help to me, I must go find her." Then he truned to fly in the oposite direction.  
  
"Wait."Gohan said. Veg stopped at floated in the air waiting to hear what it was they had to say.  
  
"We are heading to a friend of ours, and she can help us find you friend. I am sure of it. If you come with us then maybe we can all help you." Gohan said.  
  
Veg considered this, along with the fact that he was now alone and had no one to help him in his search. Then he considered is these people were trustable, then he just decided that if they weren't they would pose no problem to him.  
  
"Fine, lead the way." He said as they started to fly, and he followed with his arms crossed in thought.  
  
Veg was surprised when they returned to West City. They flew to the other side of it and landed in the Capsule Corp. lawn. Gohan didn't knock before entering and everyone else followed him.  
  
Vegeta was standing against the far wall waiting for them, he didn't even open his eyes when they came into the room.  
  
They walked over to where he stood and Veg almost passed out. He could not believe who he was standing infront of, it looked just like him, except older. His grandfather was just as intimidating as he had imagined him to be all of his life, and how his mother had made him out to be.  
  
"Well Vegeta I am surprised that you are still here, I thought you would be the first to got after that thing that was here." Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta smirked and opened his eyes as he started to talk, "Well why would I need to leave when I knew that you would take of it, and plus I don't need to waste my en...er...gy.." he had caught sight of Veg.  
  
Vegeta starred at the boy before him for along time, with a look of complete confusion on his face. When he regained his composure he was ready to interogate, "Who the hell are you?" Veg raised an eyebrow at the man.  
  
Vegeta saw him do this and almost looked shocked that someone besides Bulma, or Bulla would even dare raise an eyebrow at him. "My name is Vegeta is you must know. It is a very long story, and I don't have time for it right now. So if we could please just get to the matter at hand."  
  
Vegeta's mouth droped open at the young man's defience, and Bulma busted out laughing from where she had walked in the room in time to hear the remark. Vegeta turned to glare at her and she just continued laughing as she walked over to him.  
  
She looked at Veg and studied him, "Well isn't obvious who this is Vegeta? I mean it has to be common sense. He has to be Tear's son."  
  
All anger that Vegeta held, at that moment was gone.  
  
Zia woke very slowly. She opened her eyes, but could not see, nor could she get up from where ever it was that she was laying. She could feel the migrain she was having at the moment though. Her world was spinning, but all she could think of was that Cayden was safe with Terri, and that hopefully Veg would not come looking for.  
  
'Oh, who am I kidding, of course he will come looking for you. He will get tired of having to clean his own house. I swear he can be so...arrogant.' She squinted her eyes from the wave of pain the migrain sent over her. 'Why am I even thinking about Veg? I am lying here in louds of pain, can's walk, or see, and I am thinking about Veg. There it goes again. Ok screw this, I have to find a way out of here.' She said as she started to sqwirm.  
  
When she didn't even know if she was moving, she gave up and sensed around her for signs of life. She felt nothing close to her, which meant she was either in a cave or not on earth. However, she could feel one life force somewhat nearby, maybe 500 yards aways. The life force was drak thought, and she knew it had to have been what had taken her.  
  
She lay in silence for a long while, her mind never being able to get a way from thoughts about Cayden and Veg. She could hear the drip, drop of water somewhere arounf her. The noise added to the errie silence of her dark world.  
  
After some time passed she felt the life force heading her way, she could also feel that this was the powerlevel she had felt when she had started flying away from her house.  
  
As the being approached she could hear the taps of shoes against what felt like a cold marble floor. Then she heard a door open, and the rush of air that went passed her indicated that the being was in the room beside her.  
  
Silence passed, Zia knew of nothing to say to an enemy she didn't even know. Then she almost crawled out of her own skin when she felt a cold, fleshy finger rub up against her cheek. She wanted so badly to move away, but was unable to do so.  
  
The finger didn't stop, and soon three more joined it, she was now crying throught her unseeing eyes. When she voicalizied her tears by sniffling the hand pulled away. She immeadately stopped crying and wondered what was going to happen next, she didn't wait long to find out.  
  
A voice, a man's voice, cold a ice, and smooth as slik spoke to her. It was the kind of voices you would only hear in horror movies. One of the clam, emotionless voices crazy people had. Yet he used it with sofistication.  
  
Chills went down Zia's spine as he spoke, "I figured you would be awake by know. You are quite the little fighter, my man practicaly had to chain you down to get you onto the ship. Of course, if any harm had come to you he would have been killed. Thankfully you are okay." He spoke as if this was normal for someone who could not see or move to be okay.  
  
"You call not being able to see, and not being able to move, OKAY? Well buddy, I don't know where you come from, but on earth we call that kiddnapping, and the penalty for you will be severe." She said trying to see if she could wiggle yet.  
  
His emotional tone did not changed, but merely sounded amused, "I couldn't very well having you killing my best man, and then coming and blowing up my ship now could I. See I wanted you alive, and I wanted me alive, so this way everything works out. However I should have put the toxin in for you vocal cords as well, your nagging interrups the beautiful silence."  
  
She cringed as he touched his fingers over her mouth, she moved to bit one, but got nothing. Then it was quiet again, and she felt it was time to get some answers. "So why exactly is it that you want me?" she asked tring not to sound to interested.  
  
"I have known of you all of my life, Zia," the way he said her name would give her nightmares, "and I became very interested in this tale of the saiyan female warroir who had moved to earth. My friend Pakeria, I think you might have heard of her, told me about you at first. However, after finding out information on you and your...Veg," he had said Veg's name with such disgust.  
  
"...I learned that she had some sort of dislike for you. Since I had gotten all of the information about you I wanted, and could not have someone living who was out to kill you, I got rid of her." He said finishing his sentence.  
  
Zia's mind went very clear, but then filled with panicing thoughts, 'If we could not defeat Pakeria, and he eadily killed her to get her out of the way, then...omg...omg..that means he is like going to be immpossible to beat. Man...I want to get out of here, I wish Veg were here. Wait, what? Stupid shutup, focus on the bigger problem.'  
  
"Can I ask who you are exactly, and why it is that you are so intent on me?" She asked him with a snobby tone.  
  
He paused and looked at her for a moment, considering removing the toxins now that she knew he was not to be messed with, but decided he would fill her in first. "I am Kiraion, the King of the Cragoue Dragons. I was interested in you because of your strength, at first any way. Then when I seen observation pictures of you, your beauty intreged me to no end."  
  
"Cragoue? You mean the group responsible for destorying that galaxy in the 904A section? And Kiraion, uhmp. I have heard of you, most people say you are all talk, that no one has have really see you lift a finger. Some evil you are." Zia said talking with her courage. She could feel the evil radiating from him, not to mention the powerlevel that was with it.  
  
She felt him touch her face again, then she could feel what she guessed was his breath on her face. The fear inside her began to take over as she felt his finger move, then touch her arm. Something sharp pierced her wrist and then something cool hit it.  
  
Zia had no idea what was going on, but her pain began to go away. Then she could see, well at first her vision was blurry, but it came back fairly quickly.  
  
About and hour passed after he had done this, and she could fully see, although now she was not so sure she wanted to. He was not ugly, but it was a scary look. His black hair went everywhere, and was put back in some sort of pony tail. He had pale gray skin, and the most haunting yellow eyes.  
  
He was about 6'4', and was slightly filled out with muscule. Although she could not tell all the way with the huge robe he was wearing over himself. His black nails freaked her out, along with his emotionless face.  
  
He never took his eyes off of her, and she started to sqwirm, 'I really need to get out of here.' She thought.  
  
Then he smiled, and she looked suspicous. He spoke slowly as he moved towards her, then he garbed her arm and pulled her down the long corridor of the ship, "And now you find out why I was interested you."  
  
Zia looked at the blood red door at the end of the corridor, and her heart fell, 'Veg please hurry!' 


	5. Telling the Story

Hiya everyone, . It has been a bit since I updated, but things are still crazy at school, so I had to deal with them first. I have also been tossing ideas back and fourth in my head, so lets hopw I made the right decisions. Well here is chapter four And please Review.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zia opened her eyes and looked out the glass wall into the abyss of space. She had been chained to the wall in the same spot for about two hours now, and she was getting tried of it. She was thankful she could still see the earth and the tuffle planet, which meant Veg was close.  
  
When she had gotten behinde the red door she had not like what she saw. It was some sort of lab. There were computers everywhere, and different testing machines, which Kiraion had already used on her. She could not get his words out of her head, the way he had said her name, and when he told her the reason he wanted her.  
  
"You are to be my breeding partner." The words that is errie voice had spoken made her cringe. She couldn't even bare the thought of having to go live out the remainder of her life on a planet that recieves no sun, with a being that looks like it drinks blood for food. 'Bastard. I refuse to be kept her any longer.' She thought as she started to move her arms.  
  
Zia regreted the move, huge pain erupted from her right wrist where Kiraion had put in another type of toxin. This toxin was triggered by to much movement. She had no idea how that alien that had brought her here was able to get the first toxin into her, 'Maybe it was in the air. Man I wish I had read that chemical book Tear gave me.' Her mind swirled for a few moments, going back over the fight she had had before flying off.  
  
Then it stopped on the sounds she had heard right before slipping into unconciousness. The sound of punches being thrown, then grunts. 'Someone must have tried to fight the bastard. Oh no!! What is it was Veg, omg!! If he hurt Veg I will rip into tiny pieces and feed him to the birds for breakfast. Wait, why I am I worried about Veg anyway, it is his fault I am here anywayz. Umhp...I hope that thing did teach him a lesson.' Her mind continues to twril as Kiraion entered the room.  
  
He noticed her eyes starring at the earth, and she looked deep in thought. "There is no need for you to be so distressed looking." he said walking over to the table infront of her and taking a seat. He must have startled her because he felt her jump.  
  
Zia looked in the opposite direction, "I will not stay with you." Kiraion clenched his fist under his huge robe.  
  
"I never asked if you wanted to or not. There is no discussing this, you are to be my mate wheather you like it or not. If you choose to be difficult, then I have ways of making you be reasonable." His voice echoed in the big room. He watched to see if her expression changed, but it didn't.  
  
"What exactly are these 'ways' that you have of making be be reasonable? Cause, to tell you the truth, I don't think that I would 'breed' with you if I was the last of the saiyan race and you were the only other being left." Then she leaned her head up against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
He grinned slightly, "I am sure...Veg...would love to get a little visit from me, and while I am there, maybe I could go see Cayden. That way they could learn about you together, and die together."  
  
Zia's eyes shot open, and her eyes met with his, filled with rage. He loved that look. Her words were like ice, "If you even dare touch either of them, I will kill you."  
  
"Tut, tut, tut," he said waving his index finger, "Now we mustent be ill tempered my queen, you will give yourself wrinkles at such a young age. I said I would only go pay them a visit if you were not comperative. Although I a sure that now you have this information, you will be more perceptive to your future." He rose and storked his hand up her side.  
  
Zia spit right into his face. His expression became angered and within a flash, and a raise of his ki, he hit her right in the stomach, causing her to loose her breathe and fall forward. This caused the pain from the toxin to react and her whole body was engulfed in emense pain. She screamed, loud enough to be heard out side of ship.  
  
Veg was listening to the conversation going on between the people had just met when he flet Zia's state of distress. There was a slight raise of the evil being's ki, then he could swear he heard Zia's scream of pain.  
  
Vegeta watched the boy's face go from serious to deeply worried, then back again. "Something on your mind?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Veg looked at the group, now consisting of Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. "It is Zia, she is in pain. I cannot just stand around here while she is being hurt." He said raising a clenched fist.  
  
Gohan put a hand on Veg's shoulder and Veg walked over to the window and looked out. "So let me get this straight," Trunks started, "you are Tear's son right?" Veg nodded. "And you are looking for your friend, umm..Zia was it.?" Veg nodded.  
  
"Okay, so where is your mother?" Vegeta asked. Veg didn't make any movement. "Are you going to answer me boy?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Our whole lives, Zia and I have had this enemy, Pakeria. I actually think she was related to Freeza in some weird sort of way, but she was very strong. Although she was not a evil type of ruler, she just had a grudge against anyone she thought was, or could get stronger than her. When she got wind of mine and Zia's mother strength she became obsessed with finding them and killing them. She knew that they were part saiyan because had tails. This is how she found them at first, by people in the galaxy reporting they saw two girls with tails. And after many near death experiences, our mothers had their tails removed. Although, by that time Pakeria knew them very well." Veg took a breathe as he paused. The memories were being reawakened, the day his mother died, the day Kaira had died. Then the day they learned of Nila's early death.  
  
He shook his head clear and continued his story, "Some how our mothers managed to find time to have children, and Katira even got married to some space pirate. He had a daughter that was a bit older than Zia and I, but Katira raised her. So, our entire young lives we fought to stay away from Pakeria, not because our mothers' were weak, but because they did not want to risk us in the battles. Then Zia's dad left when I was four, so Zia was three, but Katira became more appt to fight in her bitterness towards him. When I was eight Pakeria had set a trap at one of the tips our mothers had gotten. She killed my mother, and we barely got away. After that Katira took care of us for three more years before Pakeria got her. Then we were alone, and eventually we learned the whole flow of things. We started a very successful pirate exterminating business. When we had made more than enough money from that we came here, which was three years ago. About a year later, after having her son, Nila went off to fight Pakeria, she lost. And here we are. Zia is all I have, so we can not sit here and dottle while she is possibly being killed."  
  
The entire room was silent. It was a sorrowful feeling, being in that room, Bulma was crying from the story. 'Poor kid, he never even had a childhood.'she thought.  
  
Vegeta's insides were a mix of pain, anger, and confusion. He had thought that it was a possiblity that his daughter had died, but he had never accepted the idea. The anger flooded his head, but he was angry with his self and Pakeria. 'I never told her that I cared. Blasted Pakeria, thanks to her the last time I got to see my daughter was when she was seven. I will seek her out, and she will die at my hands, then she will know what it is like to have someone stronger than her.'  
  
Gohan jerked as a thought entered his head, "Did you say that this woman, Katira was it, she was a saiyan as well?" Veg looked at him.  
  
Vegeta's attention was returned to the conversation at the sudden acknowledgement. "Do any of you know of the one they call Goku?" Veg asked the group.  
  
Everyone answered with a nodd or a yes, except for Vegeta, "You mean Kakorott? What does he have to do with this?"  
  
Veg didn't answer him he looked at the rest of the group, "Are any of you related to him?"  
  
Gohan spoke as he pointed, "Yes, I am his oldest son, this is his youngest Goten, and then my daughter Pan." Veg nodded at the man.  
  
"Well Gohan, Goten, it appears that you did not count your sister. Gohan's twin to be exact, she was kind of miss placed at birth. My mother investigated this when she met Katira and found all of this information out. Therefore Zia is Goku's granddaughter."  
  
More silence fell over the room, and some mouths droped open in shock.  
  
Veg waited while they regained their thoughts on the situation. Bulma crossed her arms in thought, "So Zia has been kiddnapped? Do you think it is Pakeria?"  
  
Veg shook his head, "I would have felt her coming to the planet a million miles away, and she would have never gotten her hands on Zia. This is why I am worried, it could be anything."  
  
Bulma nodded at him, then she ran into the lab to get something. She came back with a device about as big as her hand, it had a small screen on it, and a whole that had a scanner in it. She walked over to where Veg was standing.  
  
"Do you have anything of Zia's with you?" Bulma asked.  
  
Veg looked at her questioningly, but he saw no harm in the bule haired woman and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the most beautiful silver crystal, it glowed slightly, and wrapped around it, as if to protect it was what looked like the eternal dragon. Bulma took the necklace from him and let the scanner get a full picture, then she handed it back to him.  
  
"This will use that to pick up a trace of her, then it will tell us her location. I just finished this project last week, I am glad I finally get to try it out. While it is processing, do you mind telling me where she got that necklace?" Bulma asked propping her hand up on her hip.  
  
Veg raised an eyebrow, then glanced over at his grandfather. Vegeta was leaning against the wall again, with his arms crossed, starring in their direction. From the way they had spoke to each other earlier, and the woman's age, Veg guessed she had been the one Vegeta had married.  
  
Veg starred at her and then looked over at the rest of the room, who appeared to be waiting for an answer. Their stood the bule haired girl, who looked like the woman standing infront of him, along side the lavender haired boy who had Vegeta's facial features. The realization of what Veg had just gotten himself into hit him. He had family, and so did Zia. He looked over at the three raven haired people standing to his right, all wearing curious looks.  
  
"Umm.." he cleared his throat, "She didn't really get it anywhere. Almost four years ago, she had this dream, she woke up crying from it, but she also woke up with this around her neck. She said that in the dream someone, though she never told me who, had told her to protect this, and if she did so everything would turn out good in the end. She did this, even though no one really came after the thing, but when Nila died she took it off and slammed it into the mirror. I picked it up and kept because it is all I have of her....well because ...umm... I just kept it to keep it safe." He said his face almost turnning pink.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Veg and held out his hand, "Let me see it boy."  
  
Veg merely smirked, "I have a name, it is Veg, not 'boy' as you say, and I do not take orders from you or anyone else."  
  
There was a moment of silence while Vegeta glared at his grandson. Then Vegeta made to hit him with the back of his hand, his hand was moving fast and with force.  
  
Vegeta was shocked when the boy effortlessly put his hand up and stopped Vegeta's hand only a cintameter away from his face. 'What? I didn't even feel him move' Vegeta thought, 'Umph...maybe he has not been neglecting his training like all of the other demi-saiyans around here.' Vegeta stepped back, and to his surprised Veg handed him the necklace.  
  
Vegeta looked the necklace over, he even inspected the sliver chain that the pendant was on. He walked over to Gohan and handed it to him, "What does that look like to you?"  
  
Gohan took the necklace and exaimed the crystal being guarded by the dragon, "Well the dragon has to be to replica of eternal Shenron. That is weird, why would someone have that?" Gohan said handing the necklace back to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Veg and handed it back to him. "I will tell you why... Kakorott." Vegeta said as the beeper on the machine went off. 


	6. Leaving Home and Getting Loose

Hey everyone...thanks for the reviews, and I hope everyone is okay with the way the story is going so far, but if you have any suggestions...as always, please review. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT (I have been forgetting to put this in..opps!!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As soon as Bulma had spoken Zia's whereabouts, or more like coordinates, Veg had started for the nearest window and was ready to go. As soon as he reached the open window, however, he had been stopped by someone grabbing his arm. It was none other than Vegeta.  
  
Veg was shocked that he had even made an effort to stop, let alone show an act that might actually lead Veg to think he cared. Veg ignored it, assuming the act would probably be self served somehow in the end.  
  
Vegeta spoke calmly, yet forceful, "Just how do you expect to go get her boy, if you don't even know what you are after, nor do you have a way to reach that stop in space?"  
  
Veg thought about this for a moment, but dismissed the idea. He was sure he could handle whatever had her, and he had his and Zia's space ship. Then a thought ran though his head about what Zia had said to him one time, he could see her clearly standing there shaking her finger at him as she talked, 'Veg, are have to stop going crazy and getting into something where you do not even know the situation. You will end up getting killed that way.' His thoughts were now sort of confused, 'I have to get her, I have to, but I really need more information about what has her. I it did manage to capture Zia, then knockout the other three, it must have some strength.'  
  
He turned to face Vegeta, his mind made up. Going to get her on the ship may not be the smartest move, but if he waited until he thought he had enough information, then she might be dead. "I am going, and I have a ship, thank you. How do you think I got to this planet." Veg said shoving his grandfather off of his arm.  
  
Vegeta was starting to get angry at the boy's stubbornness. He made a fist as he spoke, "If you go up there, and whatever has her is stronger than you, don't think it wont hesitate to kill you."  
  
Veg walked to the edge of the window and looked out as he spoke, "Her life is more important that mine." Then he was out the window and flying towards the place they had landed the ship.  
  
After he was gone Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Bulla exchanged looks for a brief moment. Then they were all flying after Veg.  
  
Bulma sighed to herself as she watched her husband and children flying into the light of the tuffle planet, "They could have at least said goodbye before they go off to play hero again. Wait a minute Bulla went!!!" Bulma thought panicking.  
  
Vegeta had been the first to take off after the boy, but he slowed when he felt his daughter's ki following them. Everyone else stopped beside him while waiting for Bulla. She arrived and exchanged a puzzled look at everyone else, "What is tha matter, are we not going?"  
  
Vegeta glared at her, "No, we are not going, you are staying here with you mother, no go home Bulla." Bulla got one of her mother's looks on her face, the one right before someone was about to receive a royal cursing, but she held her tongue and crossed her arms as she looked in the other direction. 'A very Vegeta act,' Pan thought, as she tried to stifle a giggle.  
  
Pan's action attracted her father's attention, "And just what do you think you are laughing at young lady? You are going right back with Bulla, if your mother, and grandmother thought that I let you come there would not be a me when I got back."  
  
Pan just starred at her father, then she moved beside Bulla. Bulla and she made eye contact, ready for their argument. "It is not fair that you guys always get to fly off and do stuff, and we want to go. Just because we are weaker than you four doesn't mean that we can't hold our own. Now we are not going anywhere, and if any mothers have something to do with it, we will handle it when we get back. Umph!!" Pan said as she took a breath.  
  
Goten and Trunks shot glances at each other and tried not to laugh. Vegeta and Gohan looked at each other seriously before returning their attention to their daughters.  
  
"Okay, you may go. But hear me now, if it gets slightly dangerous you either of you, you will both be sent back without so much as a word. Understood?" Vegeta spoke sternly, Gohan nodding all the while.  
  
Both nodded, "Good. Now come on, fly fast, we have to catch him before he leaves without us." Vegeta said. Then six white flashes shot across the sky in Veg's direction.  
  
Veg ran through the house, grabbing everything he thought would be an absolute necessity. All the food they had, he put into a capsule and threw it into his bag. He wrote Terri a note, and he was off to the ship.  
  
When he landed in front of the building that contained the ship, he felt the powerlevels flying in his direction. He waited outside until they landed behind him. "If you are going to run off and be stupid, we are coming with you." Gohan said.  
  
Veg just smirked, "Suit yourself." He placed his hand on the outside panel of the huge building.  
  
It scanned his hand, the earth beneath them shook as the entire building wall retreated into the ground, revealing what was on the inside. A huge, black ship came into view. It had only the slightest bit of red on it, and on the front was a crescent moon with an arrow through it. The ship stood on its end, and was at least 200 feet tall, and about 50 feet wide. There was only one apparent window, and that was near the top, which was the cockpit.  
  
Veg unlatched everything the ship was connected to, monitoring computer and such. Then he prepared the thrusters, and opened the entry door. Everyone entered as they were observing, "Welcome to the Twilight, I am your captain for now. I would prefer that you don't talk, for the slow ones, shutup. If you need anything, get it yourself, at least until I get us into the air." Veg said as he dropped what he had and ran down the corridor to the cockpit.  
  
It wasn't five minutes before they were in the earth's orbit, and starting towards their target. The other's had made their way to the cockpit, where Veg was making sure everything was in order. It had been three years since he had been on this thing.  
  
A loud beeping noise went off, and everyone jumped, except for Veg. He laughed at them as he pushed a button and a screen popped up with Bulma on it.  
  
"Vegeta, you have my baby!!" she yelled.  
  
"Quiet woman!!" he said back, "I tried to send her back, but she had to much of you in her, and doesn't like to be told what to do. If it gets dangerous I will send her home."  
  
Bulma just took a breath and raised an eyebrow at Bulla before addressing Veg. "You had better be lucky I was able to catch you leaving the atmosphere, else I would not have been able to get the ship's address to send you a transmission. But, back to the point, after you guys left, the locator started beeping again. It appears that wherever Zia is, is moving, farther away."  
  
Zia felt weak and tried from all of the pain, yet not a tear had fallen. She refused to give the loathsome creature the satisfaction of her tears.  
  
Since he last left the room after making her scream in pain, she had tried many escape ideas. All ended up in her pain, and more energy lost. She sat on her knees with her hands at the wall. Her hair was slightly messy, and sticking to her face somewhat from the sweat. She had almost fallen asleep when her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. She looked put the glass wall in horror, 'We have started moving. NO!!' she thought. Zia could see the earth and tuffle planet fading slightly as the ship she was on headed in the opposite direction.  
  
'If they move me away from Veg, what chance will I have. Oh Veg!! I am sorry I yelled at you, I wish you were here. Wait, no, I wish I were with you, cause if you were here he would probably kill you. Oh Zia you are rambling again, don't be silly it is just Veg.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Kiraion entering the room, he stood in front of her. She looked tired, and weak from all of the pain. Her shirt was ripped at the sleeve, making it appear that she was wearing a tanktop. He sat in front of her, she still did not look up at him, at least not what he could see.  
  
Zia could see him just fine, although she would rather look at Pakeria all day. He was not wearing the thick black robe anymore. Now just black pants, and a white nobles' shirt which made is gray skin stand out.  
  
He slowly reached out his hand to her face, and started to bring her eyes up with his. As he did this, an idea hit her. If she could get him to think that he had put too much of that stuff in her, then maybe he would remove some. That way she could break free and at least get out of the blasted room.  
  
She pretended to be asleep when he could finally see her eyes, then when he slightly pulled her forward she screamed in fake pain. He paused for a moment looking at her wrist then at her. She slowly opened her eyes and just meekly looked at him.  
  
Being thankful for the trick she had learned on the planet Tritioness, she made her eyes look empty, as if void of person.  
  
Kiraion was shocked, 'Did I really give her too much, I didn't even have them measured out wrong, so how could I make such a mistake. Maybe she is faking it? Umm....No she is a fighter, she would not just give in to the pain and emptiness that appears to be here.' Making up his mind he slowly garbed the needle lying on the table beside him and inserted it into Zia's right wrist on the spot that was already bleeding freely from the other injections.  
  
Instantly she felt a lot of her pain dwindle away, as if it was never there. She could feel the hope raise within her again, but continued her act.  
  
He put the needle down, and pulled her face up to his, then he gently kissed her lips. Zia almost screamed at this, now she was going to get even, 'Darn me for having to fake this, this is the most disgusting thing ever.' But he did nothing else, and left the room.  
  
When he was gone, Zia brought her pupils back, and looked at her wrists. She decided to free the left one first, so she would not have to use the right one. She concentrated as much power as she could into her arm, then she jerked. The chain came apart from the wall and she wrapped it around the solid part of the one on her right wrist. Then she yanked that one out of the wall, trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
When she had freed her arms from the excess chains she stood and observed the room. It felt so good to just stand, she could have leapt for joy, but decided against it.  
  
She watched as the last little glimpse of the moon faded and then the ship went into hyperspace. Zia let out a sigh, 'I thought my pirate killing days were over, now some weirdoes are taking me into deep space. Well lets just hope he doesn't turn around and decide he wants to go see Cayden and Veg. In the mean time, got to explore this depressing place,' her stomach gave a grumble, 'Oh..and find some food.'  
  
She slowly opened the door Kiraion had exited through, standing to the side incase anything was there waiting on her. After about 30 seconds passed she continued, at the end of the corridor she could see the dark room where she had been placed at first.  
  
Along the walls were also several other doors, some of which noise could be heard from. She avoided those and walked up to a clear door, which she saw lead to another hall. When the door closed behind her the noise from the other hall was silenced, and quietness filled the air. Zia sensed out for any significant ki signals near her, but she found none, so she continued.  
  
As she walked, she seemed to be getting nowhere, but the other doors did pass. Then something caught her eye in one, it was some sort of dog, although rather big for a dog. The animal took notice of her and walked over to the glass door. The animal and Zia starred at each other for moment, deciding weather or not trust could be in order.  
  
Then the animal did something that made Zia jump into the wall behind her, "Hello, my name in Talon. Are you working for the evil being, or are you a prisoner?"  
  
Zia passed out.  
  
Veg felt the crystal dragon glow, and he knew Zia was still alive, although in some state of shock. Vegeta took notice of the bright light that had erupted from his pocket as they sat around the table eating.  
  
"Are you sure that girl never told you who it was that gave her that bloody necklace?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, she never said who it was. I don't even no if she knew who it was, she just woke up with, so she says. I do remember that the next day her strength had increased considerably. Maybe one of the royals we met on our travels gave it to her, who knows." Veg said cleaning up the kitchen while the others finished what was left.  
  
"Like I said before, it had to have come from Kakorott, he was the last one seen with that blasted dragon. The thing is why would it be a small pendant that he would give to a child.?" Vegeta said, more to himself than anyone else, even though everyone had heard.  
  
"I think that maybe, after he flew off with Shenron, that he knew about Zia and the others. Maybe he learned in other world, and visited her in her dreams, and gave her a replica of him. Who knows." Gohan said.  
  
Veg heard the last of their conversation and stood in the doorway as he spoke to them, "I am going to bed. Your quarters are down the hall and to the left for the guys. The girls will have to go to in the opposite direction down the hall and to the right, if you have any problem finding it, ask the computer.  
  
Veg reached his small room, which barely held a small bed and dresser. He lay down without even changing as sleep took over him his thoughts were of Zia, 'Zia I am coming for you, just hold on for me.' Then all thoughts left him as he was taken into darkness. 


	7. Vegeta vs Vegeta

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but school is over so the updates should come a little quicker. Well here is chapter 6. R&R Please!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta walked through the ship until he reached a door with a heavy looking frame. He put his hand on the knob, but a small electric shock rushed through his hand, and it went numb.  
  
A computer screen popped up in front of the door, "Please do not try to enter the room again, unless you are authorized." The computerized head said to him. He guessed it was a female from the features.  
  
"Why can't I enter the room?" Vegeta asked shaking his hand trying to regain feeling. He had no idea how such a little shock could make his hand go numb.  
  
"State you name and pass code. However, I am certain it will not help you any, the door did send out the paralyzing waves. If the door does not recognize you, I doubt I will." The computer said to him, with a smile.  
  
Vegeta looked confused, it was like the computer was almost human. This thing was very different from anything he had ever seen Bulma create, and the paralyzing wave theory explained his problems with his hand.  
  
"Vegeta..." he waited to see if it would take that.  
  
"Sorry, no passcode, access denied." The computer replied.  
  
"Well, fine. It is not like it is that important to me anyway. I just wanted to no what they were using the room for." He said as he started to continue his walk down the hall.  
  
The screen popped up in front of him and moved with him as he walked, "It is just the training room, which Zia put a lock on for Cayden's safety when he first learned to walk." Then the screen disappeared.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked back at the door, 'So they do train...huh.' Veg was sleeping soundly when he heard a loud pounding on the door of his room. Then light from the outside halls filled it, along with a shadow. On instinct he jumped out of bed and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"You should know better than to be so jumpy boy, some take it as a sign of weakness." Veg heard his grandfather say, and he instantly relaxed.  
  
"Is there something you need?" Veg asked while sitting back down on his bed. Vegeta turned on the light and he squinted.  
  
"Come with me and open the stupid door to the training room." Vegeta demanded. Then he turned and began walking down the hall. Veg gritted his teeth, but followed him.  
  
"Why is it that you want in right now?" Veg asked as he opened a door that was a shortcut.  
  
Vegeta gave him a look, then entered the door, "Because I want to train 'right now' and the stupid computer would not let me in. You must not use it very often, if you are willing to say a password every time you enter."  
  
Veg grinned to himself, "Sure don't. We like to use the one at home when we are home. That way we don't have to fly all the way to the ship just to get in a workout. So do you have feeling back in your hand yet?"  
  
"It didn't even faze me." Vegeta answered as they stopped in front of the door.  
  
"Vegeta, pass code: Tear." Veg said. Then the door slid open to reveal a small room of about 8x6. Vegeta looked a Veg with his complaint clearly about to come. Veg held up his hand and moved a slide on the wall to reveal a keypad. He pressed in some numbers and the room started to shift.  
  
Within five seconds the entire room revealed a landscape of harsh baron wasteland, in the surroundings were volcanoes. Lava could be seen following from them, lighting the dark sky.  
  
"Ok...This keypad controls the room, this is just one of a few different settings. If you want the gravity increased push the blue button and the type in the level you want. If you want to change the setting then push this white button and a menu will come up. Of course the red button is to stop." Veg explained to Vegeta as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks for explaining, but why would I need to know since you will be in here to operate it for me?" Vegeta said. Before Veg could figure what he was talking about he felt a hard punch hit him in the back.  
  
The room sensed the raise of power and closed the door to the ship as it always did. Veg fell the ground trying to catch his breath. He finally regained it and stood to meet his grandfather's smirk.  
  
Veg's gray eyes became serious and he looked almost identical to Vegeta. "If you wanted to fight why didn't you just say so?" Veg said with a smirk as he removed his top shirt, showing his black under shirt.  
  
"I just need to see what you are made of, so I can verify if my blood runs through your veins or not." Vegeta said.  
  
Both starred at the other for a long while, then Vegeta charged. He reached Veg a threw a punch at his face, nut Veg moved, leaving an after image. He reappeared behind Vegeta and prepared to hit him from behind.  
  
Vegeta whirled around and kicked Veg in the stomach causing him to fly back into the air. Vegeta looked to the stop where he had flew to, but was nowhere to be found. Veg appeared in front of him and landed a punch in his face, causing Vegeta to turn.  
  
Veg sent an array of kicks, punches and jabs at Vegeta, who in turn blocked and met him for every attack. This went on for awhile.  
  
Then Vegeta caught his arm, kneed him in the stomach, and when he fell forward elbowed him the back. Veg plummeted to the ground.  
  
His landing cause a small creator and cloud of smoke. Vegeta landed on the edge of the creator. As he waited he spit out the blood Veg's punch had drew.  
  
When the smoke cleared he could see there was nothing in the hole.  
  
Vegeta smirked and searched for Veg's powerlevel, he sensed it in two places. He turned his head in shock; it wasn't possible for him to be in to different places at the same time.  
  
Vegeta stood in his spot until he felt an attack coming his way, but as he moved to counter Veg's foot landed in his back. Then he moved in front of Vegeta and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta backed away slightly then raised to meet the boy's gaze.  
  
"Exactly how did you do that?"  
  
Veg smirked, "If I were to tell you the secret then it wouldn't be any fun."  
  
Vegeta glared, "Well if you won't tell me then I will just have to beat it out of you." With that Vegeta raised his arms slightly and a golden aura surrounded him, along with electric bolts. His hair was golden, and his eyes aqua green.  
  
"Well then, I thing I should even the playing field." Veg said as he raised his hands to gather his energy.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened when the boy in front of him took on the same transformation as he did. "Surprised?" Veg asked.  
  
"Umph...somewhat. I didn't you that you would even know what a super saiyan was." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Of course, Zia and I heard the stories about what happened to the great Freeza, and what they teach at the colleges on earth. The history classes show you all the footage from the cell games. We saw all of you on there when we had to go with Nila one time. I was a super saiyan before that though. When my mother died was when I transformed, but back to the point." Veg said as he went at Vegeta.  
  
Kicks, punches, and ki blasts flew from every direction, only a few actually reaching their destination. Both Veg and Vegeta were getting small cuts and bruises from the fight, with neither making any progress.  
  
When they paused to catch their breath Veg didn't wait on Vegeta. He raised his hands into an overlapping position and yelled, "FOOL'S BLAST!!!" Vegeta moved away from the blast, or at least he thought he did. When he reappeared on the ground about half a mile away from the blast's destination, he was met with the blast colliding into him.  
  
He fell to the ground and let his transformation go, deciding it was time that they quit in case someone really got hurt and they were needed to beat whatever they were going to fight.  
  
He reached his feet as Veg landed in front of him, also in normal form. They starred at one another for a long while, with the wind blowing cause the sounds of the lava to be heard.  
  
Veg looked confused when Vegeta let out a laugh. He laughed for quite a while.  
  
When he finally stopped he looked at Veg, 'I can see me in him, maybe that is good, but maybe that is bad. A heart that has been stained by the trails of space and enemies is never a happy one to have. Yet he also has his mother's disposition for softness, or so it seems.' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Well boy, it seems as if my blood does flow through your veins. It also appears that you have not neglected your training in you life." Vegeta smiled at him as he said this. Veg returned the grin.  
  
"I have to keep up with Zia, or she will make me keep up with her." Veg said.  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped open, "You mean to tell me that the granddaughter of Kakorott is able to go super saiyan?"  
  
Veg nodded as they began the walk to the door. "She first transformed when Nila died, I will never forget it. Her's is different though, she doesn't turn golden. It is more of a platinum color, and her hair doesn't go up, it merely flips out slightly. Her hair turns a shiny platinum along with her lips and nails, and her eyes are the same aqua color."  
  
Vegeta thought about this. He had no idea why the female transformation would be different from any other. But his thoughts were interrupted by the computer.  
  
"Veg, you have a transmission from the ship Cragoue Royal. It is waiting in the pilot station." The computer said.  
  
Veg flew over to the keypad and turned the room off, and ran out the door. 


	8. Warnings and Threats

A/N: Hey there everyone, sorry I have not updated in forever. I am so sorry, I just preoccupied with some other things...but I am back. And a few reviews for Nadz helped me to update...so thanks Nadz. But anyway, enough of me talking.   
  
Disclaimer: don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Zia's eyes shot open as she came to. She sat up and took in her surroundings.  
  
"You passed out miss."  
  
Zia turned to find the white dog looking animal standing behind her. She still had no idea what was going on, but she was glad she wasn't back in that glass room.  
  
"As I said, my name is Talon, and because you set me free I am in debt to you." The animal gave a curtsy.  
  
"Umm...if I was passed out how did I set you free?" Zia asked as she stood up and began searching for a way out of the room she was in.  
  
"You were not working for the evil being, your heart is pure and you love someone. I was kept in the dark corridor without anyone around because I am able to draw power off of those with pure hearts, or love someone. I simply used some of your energy to make the glass disappear and I dragged you into this room. You have only been out for about six hours." Talon told her.  
  
Zia's mouth dropped, "Six hours. Well there goes my chance of escape. Now that bastard will be looking for me."  
  
Talon walked over to the far wall and sat down in front of it. "We will have difficulties escaping, but I think it can be managed."  
  
Zia could tell Talon was a male from the sound of his voice, it was soft and calming. It reminded her of her grandfather's slightly.  
  
Her hand went to her neck instinctively, but there was no necklace there. 'Don't know why I even bothered, the stupid thing is nothing but bad luck anyway.' She thought.  
  
Talon closed his eyes and a whole appeared in the wall he had been sitting in front of, "Come lady Zia, the evil one is already searching franticly for you." He then proceeded to exit through the whole.  
  
Zia followed, ending up in the same hallway she had passed out in. She knew they were a considerable distance father from the sun because the temperature had decreased dramatically since she had been asleep.  
  
"Talon, Where exactly are we going?" Zia asked as she followed her new companion through the halls.  
  
"When the minions of the evil one passed by my cell I would read their thoughts. Most of the time I just picked up minor things, but others would give me valuable information. For example, secret passages through the ship." Talon answered without looking back at her.  
  
"So that's how you knew my name. Very useful little trick you have there Talon." Zia commented as they hid from a very ugly blue alien.  
  
When all was clear they continued down the black corridor. "Apparently your tricks make mine look somewhat elementary lady Zia. How about using one right now so we can have some light." Talon said to her as he sniffed the air.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look, "They are not just tricks, but I can't use anything to give off light. Kiraion would find use for sure because he would since the energy level increase. Why are you on here anyway?"  
  
"My kind only take on this form every five years. It was a curse put on us by the evil witch Milikia, she became angry with our emperor when he would not marry her daughter. We take on this form in the presence of our eternal entity, and stay so for six months. Then the eternal one returns and we return to our other forms, which is quite similar to your human/saiyan form. However, Kiraion took me away from my planet, which is Dagotimia, while the eternal one was still in hiding and I am forced to stay in this form." He sat down against the wall as they waited for a small group of aliens to pass by.  
  
The wall split open and they entered a room with engines in it. Zia sensed there was no one in it so she sat down beside Talon.  
  
"He wanted me for construction purposes, or so he says." Talon finished as he lay his head in Zia's lap.  
  
"He wanted me to be his mate. Can you believe that sick bastard wanted me for that?" Zia said to him, venting slightly.  
  
Talon simply made a noise of conformation as he drifted off to sleep in her lap.  
  
--On Twilight--  
  
When Vegeta got outside of the training room his grandson was already out of sight. He followed him in the direction of the pilot's room.  
  
Vegeta was still puzzling how the boy could pull off such attacks and think nothing of it. He made a mental note to have a long talk with the boy about his techniques, and the small room that seemed to go on forever.  
  
When he reached the room Veg was leaning over the control panel listening to someone talk. The voice was like ice, and gave chills as so, but it stopped when Vegeta entered the room. Vegeta looked up at the screen to see the pale gray face and the yellow eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well it looks like they young ones have finally found the old one. Back to our conversation, Veg I have Zia. If you want her to stay alive you will stop pursuing my ship and go back to your boring little planet. Otherwise I will be forced to inflict pain onto either her or you." Kiraion finished his sentence without a speck of emotion.  
  
Vegeta could feel Veg's powerlevel rising with his anger. Vegeta grabbed Veg's hand before it crashed into the control panel, "Not the smartest of moves boy."  
  
Vegeta turned his attention to the screen, "We will not stop pursuing you. You have something that belongs to us on you ship, and incase you haven't noticed, you don't scare use. Hurt her, go ahead. Although my gut tells me that you wont lay a hand on her because you want her for your own purposes. You are leader of the Cragoue Dragons are you not?"  
  
Kiraion let a small grin creep onto his features; "You still know your stuff after so many years of being cooped up on that backwoods planet. I must say you surprise me Vegeta. Remember Veg, she is mine now and it is best if you leave it at that."  
  
"If you touch on hair on her head I personally rip you apart piece by disgusting piece." Veg yelled as the screen faded away.  
  
A few moments of silence passed and Veg sat down in the chair behind him.  
  
"You let your emotions get the better of you. If you really want her back you need to be subtle about it." Vegeta told him.  
  
"She tells me that all the time. Says I to rash." Veg placed his hands on his face and let out a sigh. "Computer I want to switch over to stealth mode, do not switch back unless you hear my voice command so. Block out any ship's detectors of us, and we are going to increase speed by six notches."  
  
"Confirmed sir."  
  
Vegeta heard the computer's beeping sounds as it changed its settings. He almost lost his balance when the speed increase came.  
  
"We should catch up with them in a few hours now. I am glad he was stupid enough to let me know who I was chasing." Veg said as he exited the room, followed by Vegeta.  
  
They walked in silence to the kitchen and both fixed themselves something to eat. As they sat at the table and ate silence was the only sound that could be heard.  
  
Vegeta pegged this a good a time as any to ask about the techniques. "So how exactly did you pull off those tricks? And how is that room can do that?"  
  
Veg smirked knowing this was coming, "Zia and I had this thing about creating new techniques a while back. When we were still traveling around in space we would visit different planets and learn different little pieces of information. We worked on the techniques together, with a little help from Nila. We came up with quite a few illusion techniques, which is what I used on you when you felt me in two different places. The fool's blast is sort of a mind trick, once I shoot the blast it locks onto your thoughts and you can't get away from it. The room is a gift from a scientist we met on one of our big pirate kills, he gave us three dimension room alterers. They let you change any size room into anything, or anywhere."  
  
"Umm...Maybe you will have to teach me a few of those stupid illusion tricks when we return to earth." Vegeta said as he finished his food.  
  
Veg smiled inside, 'maybe he is not as bad as he makes out.'  
  
--Cragoue Royal--  
  
Zia jumped when she felt the power levels closing in on the ship she was on. She had no idea who the other's were, but she knew Veg was one of them. 'Oh I can't wait to see Veg. Wait no I can't wait to see Veg and yell at him because this is all his fault, somehow, someway...'  
  
She was in the middle of arguing with herself when Talon spoke, "Lady Zia it is not his fault. He is risking everything coming for you, he must care very deeply."  
  
"Will you get out of my head already, if I am fighting with myself then I am supposed to be the only one to know about it, and you don't have to call me 'Lady'." She huffed at him.  
  
"Forgive my Lady Zia, I cannot help it, if I am to keep using my powers your thoughts float to me freely. I do beg your pardon." Talon said to her as they started through the engine room. "Well I guess it is ok, but you sure did sleep along time. Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Talon never got a chance to answer the question. Zia heard someone hit Talon and then something fell to the ground.  
  
Zia turned her head to see a dead alien laying in front of Talon who merely looked up at her. She felt the others coming towards them so she grabbed Talon and took to the air, "I need your help with an illusion. Help me block my powerlevel from being felt until it is safe to go back down. Geeze you need to lay off the chow." She caught her breath as she shifted shoulders that Talon lay on.  
  
"It is done, they cannot feel you, nor I." Was his reply.  
  
'Please hurry Veg, I can feel the evil stirring and it is getting worse as we approach its home.' Zia looked to the ceiling as if for a response from her life long friend, but none came. Yet.  
  
A/N: Well there is chapie seven, I hope you likes. I know it could have been better, but I am working on it I promise, so don't lose faith. But REVIEW plz and thanks bunches to everyone. 


	9. Memories and Destinations

Chapter 9

Memories and Destinations

Hello there everyone, I know it had been about two years since I have even attempted to update, but life happened and I have done some growing since I was 16. But I promise that I will not leave you hanging like that again…R&R

Disclaimer: I still after all this time, do not own DBZ

Veg sat in the pilot seat just starring out the endless sea of stars passing by them. His thoughts wondered to when he was little and his mother would let him sit in that very chair calling out fake commands.

He was so lost in thought that he had completely forgotten his grandfather's presence in the room. "How did you mother die exactly?" Vegeta asked as he broke Veg's trance.

He took a deep breath, "Pakeria had set a trap with a high bountyed pirate at the center. If that evil being knew anything it was our mother's. So she knew they would come after him without expecting her there, and some of it was probably due to the fact that she had never tried anything thing like that before. When we reached the coordinates it was merely a deserted satellite, and if things were questionable they never went together in case something happened. Well something did happen. Pakeria used some sort of machine to disable our systems and we could not reach mom, but she gladly gave us full view of what was happening. My mother fought as hard and as long as she could. In the end Pakeria had five her cronies attack her at the same time, and when she could take no more she delivered the final blow."

Vegeta felt the silent rage welling inside his body. 'What cowardice, just like Freeza. Only lifting a finger when necessary. That being will pay at my hands.' He thought to himself.

"You know she talked about you all the time." Veg said. "She always told about her father, the great saiyan prince. A proud warrior, that no matter what, would never truly be defeated. She said you were the only part of her childhood she was thankful for."

Vegeta said nothing to this, for the pain searing in his heart was to distracting. 'Damn these humans for making me soft!'

"So this girl, this 'Zia', do you care for her?" Vegeta asked, as he looked at Veg for the first time the whole conversation.

"Of course I care for her. We grew up together, and she is all I have had for along time now."

"Not what I meant." Vegeta smirked.

Veg could feel color rush to his face, "The type of feelings are not the point now, it's just that fact that I care period, and I want her back. Cayden cannot loose two mothers."

"This child, is he saiyan as well?" Vegeta asked

"No, Cayden is human. His mother and Zia were half sisters on her father's side. When his mother died it was assumed that his father would take him, but surprisingly he never tried. He always did seem a little to busy for a child, but he gets him every now and then." Veg paused as he spoke. He had hoped that nothing would come after them on earth, that way Cayden wouldn't have to grow up like they did. "After Nila died Zia and I made a promise that he would never have to come out here, and so far we have done well keeping true to that."

Then silence fell again and each was left to there own thoughts. After awhile Veg heard his grandfather leave the room. 'Strange man.' He thought.

----------------------

Zia sat in farthest corner of the dark room she had taken refuge in. Talon was still sleeping, but she refused to close her eyes. She hated feeling trapped and unable to do anything. 'I am a fighter for crying out loud!'

In the quietness she had conceived many plans as to how she could go about getting out of her problem, but all merely ended in bad ideas. She could not attack him just yet because she was still a little weak from the toxin, and even if she weren't she could fight him on the ship. That would just end in the ship getting damaged or exploding and then she would die either way.

She heaved a heavy sigh and leaned her head against the wall; 'I never wanted to come back out here.' She thought. Her thoughts wondered to the stories her mother always told about her life in space, about how she came to be there in the first place.

After Katira had been born she was placed in the hospital nursery in the wrong bed. It was a crib of a child that had died shortly after birth, but somehow everyone forgot because the parents were never even told. After all it was a full moon, a small hospital, and seems like bad employees. So Katira went home with her supposed parents. She lived with them happily for a while, but it wasn't long before she started to notice that she was different. Her parents tried to accommodate for her differences from other children, but sometimes it was hard.

Then when she was twelve she and her parents were coming back from dinner and got into a car accident. Katira was the only one that lived, and she knew it was because she was different. After that she spent about six months researching her parents origins, and then she came to the hospital. It took a lot investigating and threatening a few people before she learned the truth about what had happened the night she was born.

When she learned of her birth parents she went to see what they were like and merely watched them interact with each other and what appeared to be her twin brother. But she never went to meet them. It wasn't to long after that when the cell games came along and she watched her family fight and learned of what she was capable and why she was so different.

Katira made up her mind that she was going to go somewhere that she could start over and no one would know who she was, or what she was. She went to the nearest airport and was getting told by the attendant that she was too young to purchase a ticket when a girl a little older than her came over to her.

Tear told her that they were merely stopping on earth for refueling and supplies, and if she wished she come with them farther away than any plane could take her. Katira agreed and left earth never to return to it.

Zia jolted awake after she realized she had dozed off. Talon was awake now and he was merely observing her. "What are you looking at?"

He lowered his head; "The life of someone in space is never easy. It is hard out here, and you must be stronger than everyone else if you wish to survive. However, I can tell that you are truly happy on this planet that we are now eons away from. I promise you my lady that I will do everything in my power to help you achieve your goal of returning to your home." Then he gave a bow.

Zia just smiled and shook her head; 'Veg would crack up.'

---------

Kiraion stood staring at the empty spot where Zia had been. 'Smart girl tricking me into believing I had made a mistake. That is exactly why I must have you. Well you couldn't have got far, now we play hide and seek.' An evil grin appeared on his face 'And for your disobedient act you will watch him die.'

"Sire we have reached the planet. Shall we begin orbit?" The computer asked him

"No, we going to land. It has been awhile since I have been home, I think it will make my bride more comfortable." He smiled

"As you wish, Sire."

I hope you liked it, just a little insight into how Veg and Zia got to where they are…R&R


End file.
